


Lose My Mind

by Wooperful



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, They're in LOVE love, as a treat, very little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooperful/pseuds/Wooperful
Summary: She repeats this like a mantra, because no, this wasn’t love.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Lose My Mind

Miyeon wasn’t in love.

Love, whatever might define the word, was not what Miyeon was feeling right now. She repeats this like a mantra, because no, this wasn’t love.

Yet, her gaze is dark as she watches Minnie convulse and shudder under her. Miyeon’s lips part, finding fascination in all of the different expressions Minnie forms. Miyeon shifts, moving to straddle the younger girl, hand softly pressing against the Thai girl’s chest, pushing her back onto the bed.

Miyeon traces Minnie’s abs, fingers ghosting over Minnie’s skin. Minnie meets Miyeon’s gaze now, eyes glazed over with desire. Minnie’s cheeks are flushed a hue of red that Miyeon finds exquisite against the cold hue of moonlight that seeped through the curtains.

“Stop staring,” Minnie lands a soft smack against Miyeon’s bicep, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Miyeon’s lips curl into a smile and she bends forward, hands moving to cup Minnie’s cheeks as she presses a light kiss onto Minnie’s lips.

“You’re too cute, Minnie.” Miyeon whispers against Minnie’s lips. Minnie giggles at this, and Miyeon kisses her again, smiling against the taller girl’s lips. Minnie maneuvers her arms around Miyeon, pulling Miyeon flush against her form.

Their teeth knock, and Miyeon can only feel the lopsided smile that Minnie gives her constrict around her heart, choosing to hide her blush by burying her head into Minnie’s nape. There’s a beat of silence before Minnie laughs, and Miyeon wishes she could drown in the sound.

Minnie runs her hands along Miyeon’s back and lets out a breath. “Yuqi’s not coming back tonight.”

Miyeon sits up, legs still on either side of Minnie’s as she gleams at the girl under her. “And what are you insinuating, missy?” Minnie gives her a timid smile and tugs at the hem of Miyeon’s blouse. In an instant, the room feels hot, and her clothes constricting. Miyeon silently complies, her movements slow and deliberate as she pulls the article over her head. When it’s off Miyeon finds Minnie’s gaze, her features pulled into an expression of amazement and wonder, as if it’s the first time they’ve done this all over again. Miyeon’s head falls back in laughter at this. It drips of honey, a sound so reminiscent of spring, and carries so much  _ love _ for the girl staring at her, to which Minnie finally lifts herself off the bed to attach a mouth to Miyeon’s pulse point, applying pressure and pulling at skin before soothing the spot with feathery kisses.

Miyeon pulls Minnie closer and inhales, and everything about Minnie just feels so intoxicating.

“Minnie…”

Minnie, Minnie, Minnie,  _ Minnie _ . Miyeon repeats this like a mantra, the name crossing her mind again, and again, and again, the thought becoming an aphrodisiac to the girl. Miyeon would trade anything in the world just to ensure that this feeling, this touch, this voice, this  _ girl _ , wouldn’t escape her grasp. She shakily runs her hands through Minnie’s strands of hair all the way to the ends, wavering at how easily it slips between the webbing of her fingers. That night, Miyeon’s hold is tighter, her touch more driven and meaningful, her gestures carrying more passion in every movement. 

Minnie comes undone first, Miyeon whispering words of encouragement against the back of Minnie’s neck, Minnie’s mouth agape in a silent scream. When Miyeon unravels against Minnie’s fingers, she breathes out a string of incoherence, swears, and proclamations of love as Minnie peppers kisses along Miyeon’s collarbone.

It wasn’t just love. Miyeon was sure of that. It’s more than love, Miyeon thinks as she watches Minnie sleep, breath soft and light against Miyeon’s chest. It’s more than love, and Miyeon allows her eyes to flutter close. A soft smile paints itself along her features, knowing that Minnie will be there, in her arms, when the sun rises tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i only just got into (g)i-dle less than a week ago, but here i am, hyperfixating on these two. sorry if it's not how they'd normally act, i'm still learning and getting back into this whole writing thing. mimin nation i am here for you


End file.
